Nubes y Viento
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Ellos son como las nubes y el viento. Son uno en el inmenso cielo. Uno y solo los arboles son testigos. Shikaino. Lemon. M.


**Declaimer: '**Naruto' y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Rating:** **M –**_Mature Content_-

**Advertencia:** Contenido sexual no explicito. No spoiler.

**Nota: **Dedicado a todos los fans Shikaino y a los lectores de Una Vida.

**Nubes y Viento**

Labios unidos unos con los otros con fuerza y desesperación. Traviesos dedos moviéndose tentativamente debajo de su camisa.

Su espalda retraída sobre la brusca capa de madera, las hojas sobre ellos. La suave luz de luna sobre los rastros de piel que se podrían marcar en la oscuridad. Las rasposas respiraciones escondidas contra aquel árbol en medio de aquel oscuro bosque.

Sus manos sostenían sus caderas… mientras las de ella se apretaban brusca y casi torpemente en su camisa.

Sus labios colisionaban con violencia, el uno sobre el otro.

Los gemidos retraídos en sus gargantas, que se quemaban desde lo más profundo de sus mentes y cuerpos.

Sus bocas se movían una sobre la otra, Sus lenguas en una guerra campal que ninguno pensaba perder, un igual numero de toscos suspiros, rasposas respiraciones, piel que quemaba con cada roce…

La pasión y las ansias de sentirse el uno al otro, el deseo incontenible de ser uno en ese instante del tiempo. Era indescriptible.

Sus cabellos dorados cayendo por sus hombros, las gotas de sudor bajando por su cuello, la mano desesperada que subía por su pierna

Sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos cuando sus dedos trazaron círculos contagiosos llenos dejando un sendero incandescente en su piel rosada y tersa.

"Ino"

Su aliento chocando con sus tembloroso labios pidiéndole un poco mas de los suyos con vehemencia, necesidad infinita.

No podía sentir el piso debajo de sus pies literalmente, ya que sus piernas estaban enredadas en sus caderas tratando de mantener el balance en medio de sus besos y el árbol que los mantenía de caer.

Sus caderas contra sus dedos y la madera fría y dura.

Su lengua paseándose entre su boca como dueño y señor. Sus ojos negros con tal brillo, sin dejar de mirar su cara rosada y cada de sudor que se bajaba por su rostro que brillaba con al luna. La intensa forma en que su cuerpo quemaba cada partícula del de ella. Como su deseo por ella era de tal magnitud que ella podía sentirlo a través de su propia piel.

Pero no solo sentía el ardor de su mirada y las quemaduras invisibles dejadas por sus dedos en su piel. Podía sentirle contra ella, podía sentirlo dentro de ella, lo necesitaba mientras apretaba su boca y el levantaba mas sus piernas. Y los gemidos que trataba de esconder en su garganta salían con sorpresa y desesperación. Lo podía sentir entre sus piernas y era asfixiante el deseo que recorría cada estancia de su delicado cuerpo.

Los besos desesperados que dejaba por su cuello, sus hombros y los labios que deseaban separarse para gritar, los besos calidos que daba en su rostro casi hiriéndola por la suavidad del contacto, mientras sus manos trataban de encontrar una cavidad para tocar su piel en medio de aquella ropa que solo estorbaba y hacia más sofocante el deseo que se estaba comiendo su interior.

Mientras las manos delicadas, pequeñas se apretaban igual que sus labios a su camisa deseando que no estuviera allí el pedazo de tela y poder sentir su piel. Su torso fornido y masculino. La forma en que podía escuchar las palpitaciones imparables de su corazón desesperado. Le asustaba la velocidad en que sus corazones estaban palpitando como si fueran a salir de su lugar.

Se mordía el labio con euforia, con ese árbol en su espalda y el entre sus piernas, tratando de mantener apegada a el sin caer al suelo. Trata de no gritar de la necesidad de tenerlo en ese instante. No se puede explicar con palabras la necesidad que tenia de el en ese instante, pero de hecho, si incrementaba mientras el se movía entre sus piernas, era la fricción que provocaba en esa zona lo que la estaba enloqueciendo. No eran sus dedos ni sus labios, era la forma en que le torturaba moviendo las caderas contra ella sin hacer un contacto directo por el pantalón del demonio que se interponía entre ella y el.

Sus manos apretando sus pechos, la camisa de tonos morados en el suelo, su piel blanco expuesta al frió viento pero protegido por unas calidas y necesitadas manos. Sus besos recorrían todo el espacio sobre entre sus pecho redondo pero jamás tocándolos con sus labios.

La tensión la estaba matando, y sus delgadas piernas estaban cediendo por la fricción constante entre las mismas. Una fricción irritante. Un roce que no era suficiente.

Su camisa callo al suelo y al igual que su cabello negro callo sobre sus hombros.

Sus labios fueron sobre los suyos con igual violencia, las manos femeninas dejando marcas en sus hombros calidos.

"Shika… necesito…" Su voz se fundió con un profundo gemido salido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, su nivel de tolerancia tenia un limite y ya no podía mas, lo necesitaba de inmediato…"Por… favor"

Los ojos azules de Ino le observaron suplicante, sus ojos brillantes por la tenue luz entre las ramas, sus mejillas sonrosada, las respiraciones agitadas, sus alientos combinados y sus labios enrojecidos debido al contraste encuentro de sus bocas y de lo constancia en la contención innecesaria de la rubia.

"…eh… tu… "el beso su cuello dejando largos senderos con su lengua desde el lóbulo de su oreja… la contracción en la cara de Ino era encantadora, sus manos apretándose con desesperación era maravilloso, la tensión que sentía en sus pierna cuando se acercaba mas a ella… "…Necesitas…"

"Necesito… por… favor" Los jadeos descontrolados contra los labios gruesos.

Shikamaru se rió divertido ante la forma irresistible de la imagen de la mujer.

"Hazlo… Ya!" Fue un gemido de completo descontrol.

El agarre de su cuerpo se hizo más preciso. Sus corazones dejaron de palpitar cuando sintió como muy lentamente el pantalón caía al suelo. Lento… como esperar una vida.

Toda una vida de espera, mientras el deseo te quema internamente.

"Shika…" su nombre fue cortado por retraído grito que se ahogo en la entrada de su garganta.

"Ino…" su voz se raspo con un gemido sofocado por la colisión de sus labios…

Estaba dentro de ella. Sus caderas se tensionaron y sus piernas se aferraron al cuerpo del joven. La garganta de Ino se quedo seca. Sus mejillas rosadas ardiendo, sus ojos completamente cerrados. Trato de respirar pero el aire había desaparecido solo quedaba el fuego que se movía una y otra vez con y dentro de ella.

La espalda de Ino se arqueo junto con sus incesantes suspiros contra el viento.

Se movía con ella, su frente contra el hombro femenino, los cabellos dorados contra su mejilla mientras ambos apretaban sus dientes para no gritar, pero los jadeos dentro de sus labios, que intentaba sellar, eran incesantes y sofocantes.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, una y otra y otra vez… más rápido, más fuerte…

"Shika" no podía contenerlo mas, su nombre se repetía con el moviendo de sus caderas, mas profundo en su garganta, mas alto, mas intenso.

"No-no te dete-tengas…" Gemidos incontenibles departe de los dos. "No pares… mas…"

La voz de Ino era balbuceada, con tal plegaria, que la velocidad de los movimientos en sus caderas se aceleraba constantemente. Mientras la vos de Shikamaru era casi inexistente pero si no fuera por los profundos gemidos de Ino podría escuchar ese mismo nombre repetirse entre sus dientes con descontrol y deseo incontenible.

Los gruñido placenteros que salían de su garganta y le daban cosquillas en el cuello con su moviendo incesante, tan ardiente como los llamas del infierno, como los mismo rayos interminables del sol.

La sensación calor intenso que subía por su estomago… era indescriptible, extasiante. Iba a explotar en cualquier instante. Las manos de Ino dejaban marcas en el pecho de shikamaru.

Cuerpos, almas y corazones moviéndose con la misma velocidad, con el mismo palpitar.

Un gemido agudo final.

Un final agobiante pero a la vez refrescante.

Mentes en blanco.

Piernas sin fuerzas.

Pasto suave debajo de sus dedos, luz de luna entre las hojas del único testigo.

Sus cuerpos quedaron inmóviles…

Agotados…

Sonrientes…

Apacibles…

Palpitares lentos, respiraciones tratando de encontrar el aire.

Había palabras en el aire pero ni una voz se escucho mientras los labios se mantenían incapaces de volver a separarse de nuevo.

No era solo una unión en carne… era la unión eterna…

Un amor incontenible….

La necesidad de amar con descontrol y sofocación.

Sentimientos tan indescriptibles e irracionales como la forma en ambos se complementaban el uno al otro.

Shikamaru e Ino. Ino y Shikamaru.

Un deseo interminable…

Unas almas atrapadas una con la otra para siempre.

Por que Ino es como el Viento. No se puede olvidar, siempre esta presente, existe pero no lo puedes alcanzar, es libre y va hacia donde lo desea. Es fuerte y a pesar de que crees no verlo siempre estará allí.

Por que Shikamaru es como una Nube. Es lento y flota sin preocupación en el cielo azul, profundo. Si caminar es impredecible y siempre flota sin nada más que su propia fuerza e ideales.

Por eso ambos son como las nubes y el viento. Las nubes que son apacibles siempre se dejan guiar por el viento.

Donde el viento vaya las nubes lo seguirán.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **Owari **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

…

"_Si sueñas que estas conmigo, no es solo un sueño; lo que te aúna y te mece, soy yo, es mi pecho" –El sueño- _**Gerardo Diego**

"_Te lo he dicho con el viento,_

_Jugueteando como animalillo en la arena._

_O iracundo como órgano tempestuoso…_

…

_Te lo he dicho con las nubes_

_Frentes melancólicas que sostiene el cielo_

_Tristezas fugitivas…"_

_-"Te Quiero"-_

**Luís Cernuda**


End file.
